


warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girl’s love is a bright and beautiful gift, held so close to her heart and felt so strongly; the messenger only hopes that the king can appreciate and know the full depth of it.





	warmth

When she finally returns to the girl, in her messenger’s body, she feels a cold darkness seeped around her heart; she sits, silent and unmoving as a statue, responding naught to anyone’s worry; not her retainers, not her guardian, not her brother. She sits, wrapped in a thick veil of loss and sorrow. Mourning her mother, her country, the absence of her friend. She looks up at the messenger’s appearance; a small flicker of recognition across her face. She reaches out her arms; Gentiana embraces her tightly. She feels the ice melt from , piece by piece.

 

. . .

 

She’d given up on mankind long ago – destruction and death, war and chaos, their role in shaping this now-blighted, accursed earth. The girl may have been ordained by the light, but she burns with her own glow – beautiful and bright, powerful and warm. She welcomes each and every person into herself, sending them off each with a piece of that light. It even melts the ice around the messenger’s own heart, piece by piece. Though the girl never lets on to her presence around her people, in the briefest of moments she’ll turn and smile.

Her heart melts.

 

. . .

 

The girl sits in the garden with the other two messengers; Umbra and Pryna, as she calls them, bounce and bark happily around her as she tosses the two of them treats. In between tosses, she adds more to the letter in her notebook.

The girl’s face lights up as she writes; she doesn’t have very much to talk about, not like the king’s letters; those are long and often many pages, complete with photographs of friends and different colored inks. He’s sent her some stickers – the girl really likes the stickers. She presses a few into the margins of the page. The contrast between her own writing and his, side-by-side, makes something in her heart ache.

 

. . .

 

“And if the words are not spoken from her lips, then the Messengers shall see that they are heard. The gods’ favor and the lady’s love shall be with him evermore.”

The messenger holds the girl’s hands in her own; they tremble as they wrap around hers. The messenger has felt echoes of the Glacian’s memories, of the Pyreburner’s feiry blaze; the girl is soft and warm. A candle burning, a benevolent flame. She reaches out to wipe her tears away; the girl smiles softly, leaning her cheek into it ever so slightly. She holds her in her hand, fragile. That she will never see him again, that the messenger will need to pass on her message, is the unspoken word between them.

The girl’s love is a bright and beautiful gift, held so close to her heart and felt so strongly; the messenger only hopes that the king can appreciate and know the full depth of it.

**Author's Note:**

> cups hands over my mouth
> 
> that scene with them in the sylleblossom field? gentiana absolutely loves this girl. [you can't] change my mind.
> 
>  
> 
> alternative summary:  
> gentiana: the way you love everyone is so....lovely. i love you  
> luna: i lov....noctis  
> gentiana, through tears: i...i know........i know...............


End file.
